KUNG FU PANDA:UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by pandamiga feliz
Summary: esta historia tratara sobre una nueva aventura con nuestros amigos los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon tambien incluida la accion,el misterio,risa y mas.


HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC LA VERDAD NO TENGO NADA DE EXPERIENCIA

Así Porfavor NO burla, DE anteras empesar QUIOERO AGRADESERLE La UNA

AMIGA ELLA FUE QUIEN ME MOTIVO A HACER ESTE FANFIC,BUENO EMPESEMOS

CAPITULO 1 LA NOTICIA.

hace poco nuestros héroes avían regresado de su viaje todos estaban agotados así que el

maestro shifu les permitió entrenar en la mañana y descansar en la tarde ya en el salón de

entrenamiento...

MONO-no puedo creer que el maestro nos allá dejado la tarde libre

MANTIS-bueno tal vez sea porque CASI MORIMOS

dijo el pequeño insecto de una manera sarcástica y algo molesta por el comentario de su amigo

MONO-si como sea, no sé porque no nos dejo todo el día libre sería más razonable.

GRULLA-mono deja de quejarte el maestro shifu es buena persona.

MANTIS-si pero sigue siendo un maestro de kung fu no nos dejara librarnos de el entrenamiento

tan fácilmente.

MONO-ESO han parecido fáciles en el tiro con armas de fuego

VIVORA-ya basta mono ya me canse de escuchar tus quejas deberías tomar mas enserio el

entrenamiento y agradecer

MONO-así mira quien lo dice la que fue castigada por llegar tarde

VIVORA-eso le puede pasar a cualquiera

MANTIS-a cualquiera que pase 3 horas maquillándose

JA JAJAJAJAJAJA rieron mantis y mono a más no poder, mientras que víbora se ponía roja de la furia y de la pena.

GRULLA-oigan ella no tiene la culpa de que ustedes dos se desvelen tanto asiendo bromas a los guerreros que vigilan el valle

MANTIS-oye pero ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso, no es justo

MONO-si estábamos hablando del maestro shifu y su incoherencia con los días libres

SHIFU-excelente mono ya que no te gusta como organizo estarás todo el día entrenando sin

descanso.

dijo el maestro entrando por la puerta de enfrente del salón con su bastón y su mirada seria

MONO-maestro shifu (asiendo una reverencia) perdone me yo...no sabía... qué bueno...

dijo el primate tartamudeando en un tono muy asustado.

SHIFU-descuida mono ya te saldrán las palabras cuando acabes el entrenamiento al anochecer

TIGRESA-maestro (a siendo una reverencia)e terminado el entrenamiento permiso para retirarme

SHIFU-permiso concedido maestra tigresa.

tigresa salió del salón y se dirigió al pueblo

SHIFU-en cuanto ustedes 3 espero que terminen la mitad del circuito que les falta en 15 minutos

o si no acabaran con la misma suerte del maestro mono.

si maestro shifu dijeron todos al unisonó

el maestro shifu estaba a punto de irse cuando noto que uno de sus estudiantes no se encontraba

un panada grande y gordo

SHFU-¿donde esta po?

GRULLA-seguramente está en la cocina maestro

SHIFU-bueno continúen yo iré a buscarlo, necesito hablar con él. Susurro para sí mismo el maestro mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de su estudiante

mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor pig se encontraba un gran panda roncando en una cama que parecía no aguantar el peso de aquel bulto de blanco y negro

PO-no...no...no quiero tofu papa...que cuando ¿ya amaneció?

PO-AAAAAAAAAA(bostezo) que linda mañana el sol brilla el cielo azul que tranquilidad...

MAÑANA. dijo el panda muy alarmado levantándose de golpe de la cama

PO-no puede ser el entrenamiento debo irme rayos shifu me va a matar

-a hola po buenos días ¿quieres un poco de tofu?

PO-no no papa no quiero tofu me tengo que ir volveré en la tarde si me es posible adiós

-a de acuerdo hijo adiós nos vemos en la tarde hay pero que muchacho. dijo el ganso con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cortaba la verdura.

el panda se dirigió a toda velocidad asía las escaleras del palacio ya a la mitad se detuvo un poco para recobrar fuerzas además tenía hambre

PO-uf que hambre tengo rayos debí aceptar ese tofu vamos po tu puedes solo saca el trueno

y sube esas escaleras

TIGRESA-¿retrasado de nuevo po?

PO-a hola tigresa buenos días ¿el maestro shifu ya despertó?

TIGRESA-po quien no está despierto a estas horas

PO-rayos debe estar furioso bueno me voy adiós

la felina siguió su camino de bajada para desayunar en el restaurante del mientras que el pobre panda subió lo mas rápido que pudo para no retrasarse más. ya en el palacio po se tiro al suelo tratando de tomar todo el aire que pudo.

SHIFU-buenos días guerrero dragón

SHIFU dijo el panda poniéndose de pie inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia mientras en su cabeza solo imaginaba las horribles cosas quele pudieran pasar por llegar tarde.

PO-lo...lo lamento mucho maestro no era mi intención llegar tarde

SHIFU-lo sé panda nunca es tu intención pero es evidente que tu padre quería pasar tiempo contigo después de tal viaje

PO-valla se lo está tomando muy bien maestro .dijo el panda con tono de sorpresa

SHIFU -ahora te he estado buscando necesito decirte algo es muy importante

PO-wow es una nueva técnica de ataque o tal vez otra enseñanza de la paz interior

SHIFU-no po no es nada relacionado con el combate

PO-entonces ¿de qué se trata maestro?

SHFU-descuida lo sabrás después del entrenamiento ya deben de haber acabado tus compañeros

PO-a pero maestro no le parece suficiente con las escaleras .dijo el panda en tono de berrinche

SHIFU-am no, creo que el guerrero dragón puede con mas ahora me retiro a meditar

PO-rayos ahora me dejara con la duda...bárbaro

LOS 3 FURIOSOS-hola po

PO-hola chicos je je creo que ahora me tocara entrenar solo

MANTIS- nada de eso

VIVORA-mono está castigado entrenara hasta el anochecer

PO-bárbaro... digo lo siento por él pero aun así es bárbaro me alegra no ser el único por aquí que castigan

GRULLA-bueno cuando termines búscanos en el restaurante de tu padre estaremos comiendo fideos

PO-de acuerdo amigos los veré allá

los 3 furiosos le sonrieron a su amigo y emprendieron su viaje asía el restaurante del señor ping

po se dirigió asía el salón de entrenamiento para practicar unas técnicas de combate que el maestro shifu les acababa de enseñar.

mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor ping se encontraba tigresa sentada en una de las mesas del principio esperando su orden de tofu.

tigresa no dejaba de pensar en por qué se le hacía más llamativo su amigo panda.

siempre en cada entrenamiento no ponía tanta atención como antes se distraía más fácilmente

y más cuando él estaba cerca pero eso no era realmente lo que le preocupaba sino que por que solo le pasaba a ella en ningún momento vio que víbora se callera por ponerle atención al panda

y desde cuando a ella le interesaba lo que asía su amigo sin duda ella tenía la respuesta mas lógica

que se le podía ocurrir.

TIGRESA-me estoy volviendo loca

-buenos días tigresa aquí está tu plato de tofu

TIGRESA-gracias señor ping

VIVORA-hola tigresa te adelantaste e oh buenos días señor ping

-buenos días maestra víbora que les voy a servir maestros

MANTIS-yo quiero una sopa de fideos

IGUAL dijeron los otros dos maestros sentándose en la mesa donde estaba tigresa comiendo su tofu.

así pasaron la mañana riendo y contando historias(menos tigresa que solo escuchaba atenta) hasta que a mantis se le ocurrió la peor idea de su vida...

por la entrada avía llegado una nueva cliente que para la sorpresa de todos era una preciosa mantis religiosa de color verde muy claro parecida a jai mi solo que ella tenía los ojos verdes

MANTIS-oye grulla que me darías si invito a esa chica a salir hoy en la noche

GRULLA-pues te daría una de mis pinturas más elaboradas pero si te da el si JAJA

rio grulla retando al insecto para que la invitara a salir

TIGRESA-pero que inmaduros

Tigresa Vipers oh-va a ser divertido ver cómo las mantis liga probablemente terminaron en fracaso río tapándose a poco do la boca con pegamento

MANTIS-JA JA JA muy graciosos tienen envidia ahora observen y aprendan

mantis se escupió en las manos y con la saliva se peino las antenitas se dirigió con la mantis y le dijo

MANTIS-hola preciosa caíste del cielo porque eres un ángel-dijo en un tono muy coqueto

CHICA M-no ahora piérdete enano verdoso

la voz de la chica se escuchaba algo extraña y chillona

MANTIS-vamos nena que¿ no sabes quién soy yo?

CHICA M-claro un idiota entrometido ya lárgate antes de que te de una golpiza

MANTIS-o no te puedes resistir a mí el gran mantis un miembro de los cinco furiosos

CHICA M-UN MIENBRO DE LOS CINCO FURIOSOS

exclamo ella muy sorprendida

MANTIS-así es

CHICA M-niños ya les conseguí padre nuevo

dijo la mantis cuando de pronto entre unos 20 o 20 mantis llegaron abrazando a mantis

MANTIS-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AUXILIO

todos los de el restaurante no paraban de reír al ver la graciosa e cena mientras tanto po quien ya avía acabado el entrenamiento se dirigió Asia la gruta del dragón para poder hablar con shifu

PO-maestro ya he terminado el entrenamiento¿ ya me puede dar la noticia?

shifu se paró de la roca se coloco enfrente de po toco su hombro izquierdo y lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo...

SHIFU-po

PO siiiiiiiii

SHIFU-tienes que casarte la próxima semanada

Y HASTA AQUI LLEGO MI PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ADIOS Y CUIDENCE MICHO XD


End file.
